A waveguide-microstrip line converter is widely used for connecting a waveguide and a microstrip line. As the waveguide microstrip-line converter, there is proposed a configuration in which a dielectric filled waveguide formed of a dielectric substrate is connected to a waveguide cross section, and slots and conductor patterns are formed in the dielectric filled waveguide (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
In the conventional waveguide-microstrip line converter, impedance matching is conducted by adjusting the dimensions of the dielectric filled waveguide formed of the conductor patterns and connection conductors that connect the respective conductor patterns within the dielectric substrate, and the slots and the conductor patterns formed within the dielectric substrate.